


Timing

by pencil026



Series: Puzzle [4]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: Cha Hakyeon caught the bouquet during Kim Minseok's wedding. Is Jung Taekwoon prepared for this??





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is just a short drabble that I want to post to celebrate Cha Hakyeon's birthday. #HAPPYNDAY to everyone!
> 
> This is just a short story about what is happening in Taekwoon's mind when Hakyeon caught the bouquet on the Kim-Park wedding in "Puzzle". This is just short and I'll probably write their story in this AU later on. Thank you!!!!

They were not prepared when it happened.

 

Standing on one side, they watched as Kim Minseok fondly cradle the bouquet that he is about to throw. The group of giggling people who wanted to catch the bouquet behind the newlyweds is getting ready. He can see Kim Joonmyun whispering to Wu Yifan as he held his phone, probably trying to take a video of the happenings while complaining that he's not tall enough. He can see his boss sigh and take the phone from his husband. CEO Kim beamed at him and hugged his waist in thanks.

 

It was his mistake that he was so busy observing the people around them. He missed the second that Dr. Kim finally threw the bouquet behind him. He missed how the said bouquet seemingly dodged the waiting hands of the other guests. He missed how the bouquet landed perfectly on his boyfriend's arms as if someone directly handed it to him, as if it was not flying in the air just a few seconds ago.

 

His boyfriend stared at him in shock as people burst into cheers and clapped for them. They were both speechless as people continued congratulating them. His boss, Wu Yifan, was now looking at them with a knowing smile and CEO Kim Joonmyun has happy tears as he continued to hug his husband. Even the newlyweds, Dr. Kim-Park Minseok and politician Park Chanyeol came to personally congratulate them.

 

\---

 

“Taekwoon-ah, _mianhae_. I do not want you to be uncomfortable. Don’t mind them please,” Cha Hakyeon whispered as they drive home. He was not looking at him but he was staring at the flowers on his arms. _Royal azaleas. His favorite._

 

“What? You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

 

“Just.. I love you. I don’t want you to be pressured because of a bouquet of flowers that landed in my arms,” Hakyeon muttered as he finally looked at him.

 

“I love you too. I’m not mad or pressured or anything. Don’t overthink okay?” he whispered back as he looked at his Fated in the eyes. He can see his Red glow as he grabbed the steering wheel tighter. He wants to get home faster so they can both take a rest and cuddle. He wants to reassure his lover with hugs and kisses.

 

\---

 

_It’s all about timing._

_He has been hiding the simple but elegant rings for a few months now. He purchased the rings when he was with CEO Wu in London. His boss also approved of the rings that he chose._

_He just doesn’t know when to ask million dollar question._

_He knew that his Fated, Executive Secretary Cha Hakyeon, is always busy with CEO Kim Joonmyun. They are busy with the marriage of Dr. Kim and Congressman Park and they are working on a lot of projects like Lu Hana’s Korean album. Maybe he should ask the help of CEO Kim??_

 

\---

 

_“As of 3PM today, all things are going as planned. The caterers have received the choices of food that the Kims have requested to add to the menu for the wedding reception. The recording of the wedding songs are to be completed tomorrow as planned. The church management confirmed the dates that we booked for the wedding. Their hotel booking in Maldives has also been confirmed,” Secretary Jung has reported as CEO Wu skimmed through the paperworks he prepared._

_“Well done. I’m glad everything is going according to plan. Thank you for taking these extra jobs. I just wanna help Minseok-hyung as much I can. Joon is freaking out ‘cause we only have 2 weeks before the wedding,” CEO Wu chuckled as he relaxed on his seat._

_“It’s my pleasure to help. I’m glad to be able to work alongside Secretary Cha for these wedding preparations,” he answered as he bowed._

_“I hope you two are not working too hard, hyung. I don’t know what we’ll do without you two,” Yifan sighed. “Don’t worry, after the Kim-Park wedding, we’ll be able to breathe easier. After my vacation with Joon, you’ll get your vacation with Hakyeon-hyung too.”_

_“Thank you, Wu-sajangnim. I’m looking forward to that. I’m actually planning on asking him then,” he hesitated as he looked at Kris Wu. He might be older but Kris is more experienced in a lot of things than him._

_“Really?! I’m really glad! Congratulations!,” his boss smiled his gummy smiled and his nervousness lessened. Yifan is the first person whom he told his plans to. But then again, he is the only one who knew about the rings. But not even once did he pressure or ask him when he will give the ring to Cha Hakyeon._

_“Yeah, I’m thinking on proposing but I don’t know how,” he smiled at his boss._

_“I wish I can give you an advice. But you know what happened to us. I did not do a grand proposal to Joonmyun,” Yifan smiled to himself, probably remembering the past when he decided to marry CEO Kim just a day after they met each other._

 

\---

 

He stared as his boyfriend cuddled his right side. Hakyeon fell asleep while they were watching _A Walk To Remember_ for the millionth time. He was probably tired because of the wedding.

He touched his Fated’s cheek gingerly and pressed a kiss on his other half’s nose. He slowly turned to face Hakyeon and pulled the older guy to his chest. Hugging him never failed to take his tiredness away. He breathed slowly as he hugged his sleeping beauty.

 

He really has bad timing. Hopefully, Hakyeon wouldn’t think he was pressured to propose to him once he does. He held his Fated’s hand tight, tracing the ring finger.

 

_I’m sorry, Hakyeon-ah. I love you. I hope you’ll answer a “yes” once I propose to you.._

 

\---


End file.
